1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cutting devices and more particularly pertains to a plier-type tubing cutter for effecting severing of a conduit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of cutting devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, cutting devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art cutting devices include U.S. Pat. No. 5,206,996; U.S. Pat. No. 3,672,050; U.S. Pat. No. 3,526,960; U.S. Pat. No. 3,807,046; U.S. Pat. No. 4,958,434; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 312,953.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a plier-type tubing cutter for effecting severing of a conduit which includes first and second handle members pivotally coupled together and including a first and second jaws, with cutting means supported within each jaw and including a pair of spaced and rotatable cutting disks which engage an exterior of a conduit to effect cutting thereof during manual rotation of the tool.
In these respects, the plier-type tubing cutter according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of effecting severing of a conduit.